More Than Just Grieving
by othlvr16
Summary: It takes place right after the school shooting episode in season 3. Instead of Keith it was Lucas who died. Brooke and Peyton become closer and feelings develop. What does the rest of Tree Hill think about their new found relationship?
1. Prologue

_Ida Scott Taylor once wrote-"Do not look back and grieve over the past for it is gone and do not be troubled about the future for it is yet to come. Live in the present; make it so beautiful that it would be worth remembering."_

Life. How is it measured? In years, minutes, maybe seconds. It only took a few seconds and a pull of the trigger to end 2 lives, just a few seconds. Those few seconds turned Tree Hill High School into a statistic and not a good one.

People say high school should be the best time of your life, a chance to define yourself, to become something. High school used to be fun until 1 day changed the small town of Tree Hill for good.

2 lives were lost on the day Tree Hill High had a gunman in the school. The real surprise was that the gunman didn't kill anybody but himself.

The 2 lives that were lost were Lucas Scott and Jimmy Edwards.

Jimmy Edwards was the type of kid who stood out in the crowd. He was ridiculed and lost sight of himself. One day something snapped and he held hostages in the Tutor-Center.

Lucas Scott was the best friend of Haley James-Scott, boyfriend to Brooke Davis, brother to Nathan Scott and friend to Peyton Sawyer. Peyton says that Lucas is the type of person who always tries to save everybody, only this time it cost him his life.

Daniel Scott is father to Nathan and Lucas but on that fateful day he picked up the gun that Jimmy killed himself with and shot Lucas. No one knows why Dan did it, some say he was crazy others say he was jealous; Nathan hates him and doesn't care. All Nathan cares about was the fact that his father killed his brother. What shocked everyone was that Dan turned himself in. Rumors behind that were that Dan was seeing Lucas' ghost. Others think it was guilt. Either way, Dan Scott was a hated man and there is no coming back from that.

The lives of Lucas' friends have changed. It seemed like Lucas was the glue that kept them together. Haley has been closed off and she won't talk to her husband. Nathan misses his brother and for the first time cried like a baby. Peyton and Brooke have found comfort in each other. They lost a brother or a friend.

Karen and Keith lost a son. Even though Keith isn't Lucas' biological father he is the only father Lucas has ever known. Karen and Keith were so distraught after finding out about the news of their son they decided to leave Tree Hill and probably never come back.

The funeral of Lucas Scott was the hardest day everyone had to face. It was a few weeks ago but everyone is still hurt.

* * *

_DAY OF LUCAS' FUNERAL:  
_

_Brooke and Peyton are lying in bed with tears on their cheeks. Today was the day they were burying their friend._

"_Peyton, we have to get ready" says an exhausted looking Brooke who was trying to hide her tears._

"_Why him Brooke? I don't understand. Everyone in my life ends up dead" Peyton trying to hide her tears heads to the bathroom. Brooke is following close behind._

"_P. Sawyer not everyone in your life dies. If I remember correctly I am still her and so are Nathan and Haley"_

"_No one's here Brooke. We are all lost. Lucas is gone and everyone is grieving and Haley. Oh poor Haley" Peyton starts crying. Brooke comes up to Peyton and puts her arms around her as she too begins to cry._

* * *

"_Haley, we have to go" says Nathan who looks a little lost._

_A muffled sound can be heard from behind the bedroom door. "I'm not going" says a tear stricken Haley._

"_We have to Hales" _

"_I can't Nathan. If I go then that really means he is gone and I don't think I can live with that" Haley starts to cry while brushing her hair._

_Nathan kisses Haley's head. "Hales, Luke is gone, you know that. Luke wouldn't want you to do this. He would want you to continue living life"_

"_I lost my best friend Nathan. Don't tell me what Lucas would want. He is being put 6 feet into the ground and there is not a damn thing that I can do but cry" _

"_I'm sorry Hales"_

"_I am too"_

* * *

"_Keith, I don't know if I can do this" Karen says while crying._

"_Me neither Karen"_

"_A mother isn't supposed to bury her child. It is suppose to be the other way around. He's gone Keith. My baby boy is gone" Karen cries on Keith's shoulder._

"_I know. I know" Keith cries too._

* * *

_The service was beautiful. As beautiful as it can be that is. The stories people shared. The laughs and the love. Lucas Scott will be forever remembered. Everyone is gathered at the gravesite. People dresses in black and crying. Final words are said as they lay Lucas Scott in the ground._

* * *

A Few weeks have passed since that day and still people are grieving. Nathan and Haley are torn but will they find their way back to where they once were. Peyton and Brooke are getting closer and maybe a little too close.

One thing for sure is that Lucas Scott's death changed everyone's lives most for the worst but maybe it helped 2 people realize the love they have for each other.

* * *

**A/N-There's the first chapter. Should I continue?**


	2. A Confession of the Heart

**A/N-Everyone wanted me to continue so here is the next chapter. Enjoy and Review**

* * *

BROOKE'S POV

It's been awhile since the last time I cried. Lucas is gone and everyone is hurt. I'm laying her with my best friend Peyton in my arms. Since Lucas died she has been my rock. I cried on her shoulders, I lay in her arms. She has been there for me and now it's my turn to be there for her. I notice how peaceful she looks when she's sleeping. She looks content in my arms. Her head is in the crock of my neck and I feel her breathing on me. I get butterflies in my stomach. I've had them for awhile now, even when I was dating Lucas. Having Peyton in my arms feels right, don't know why, it just does. A brush a few strands of her hair out of my face and I kiss her forehead and now I realize that I am falling for my best friend.

PEYTON'S POV

I'm lying in Brooke's arms. She thinks I'm sleeping but I'm not. I just lay here in content. For awhile now, I've had a problem. I didn't know I had a problem until Brooke started dating Lucas. At first I thought I was jealous of Brooke until all I could think about was her. It's weird because she has been my best friend since we were little. I always thought the love I had for her was platonic but now it is turning into something more and I'm afraid because I know Brooke would never feel the same about me. I listen to Brooke's breath level out and I know she is asleep. I can feel my eyelids get heavier and soon I too am asleep.

Both girl's drift off to sleep and are now happily in their dreams.

_BROOKE'S DREAM_

_Peyton is in her room drawing while Brooke walks in._

"_Hey girly" Brooke says a little nervous._

_Peyton turns around and gives her a smile._

"_You know I haven't seen you in awhile. Where have you been?" Peyton says a little curiously as she sets her drawing on the desk._

"_Just dealing with some stuff" Brooke says as she sits down on Peyton's bed._

_Peyton looks at her a little concerned and kneels down in front of Brooke._

"_Brooke, what's a matter? You can tell me"_

_Brooke has tears sliding down her cheeks and Peyton wipes them away._

"_I don't think I can. I'm scared that if I do then everything will change"_

"_Brooke, honey you can tell me. Please tell me, you're scaring me" _

_Brooke stands up from the bed and walks in front of Peyton._

"_You should sit down"_

"_Okay" Peyton says as she sits down on her bed._

"_I don't know how to say this so I am just going to say this. I like you Peyton. I don't just like you I love you and it's not in the friend sense. I am deeply in love with you, always have been"_

_Peyton looks at her in shock and confusion._

"_By the look on your face, you don't feel the same so I am going to do this before I won't get a chance again"_

_Brooke grabs Peyton and puts her in a passionate kiss. Peyton is still a little stunned._

"_I'm going to go now" Brooke walks away until Peyton grabs her wrist._

"_Brooke wait, I love you too" Peyton says as she stares Brooke in the eyes._

"_Really?" Brooke says._

_Peyton nods her head and says _

"_You still afraid of change?"_

"_Not this kind" _

_Brooke takes Peyton into another kiss and both girls end up on Peyton's bed. Brooke is on top of Peyton._

"_Brooke wait" Peyton says while trying to get a breath_

"_What is it? Did you change your mind?"_

"_No, it's just, what about Lucas?"_

"_I broke up with him after I told him that I loved you. Now can I kiss you?"_

_Peyton nods her head as Brooke leans in for a kiss. Peyton flips the girl over and clothes come off of the two girls. Peyton thrusts a finger in Brooke which causes her to moan in ecstasy._

"_God, Peyton"_

_PEYTON'S DREAM_

"_I love you Brooke" Peyton says while looking into Brooke's eyes._

"_I love you to Peyton but you still never answered my question" Brooke says while kneeling in front of Peyton._

"_Oh, right ask me again" Peyton says with a tear falling out of her eye._

"_I want to spend the rest of my life with you Peyton Sawyer. Ever since we confessed our feelings for each other I knew that you were the one for me, even in high school. Now I ask you this Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, will you be my wife?"_

"_Of course I will Brooke Penelope Davis. I would love to be your wife" Peyton says as Brooke slides the ring on Peyton's finger._

_Peyton takes Brooke into a kiss which seems to last forever until clothes are thrown everywhere and Peyton moans because of what Brooke is doing to her._

"_Brooke, oh my god"_

After the girl's both screamed each other's name in their sleep they both woke up. What I forgot to mention was that they both talk in their sleep. Both girls heard what each other said.

Peyton and Brooke are staring at each other. The staring continues while the girl's are thinking. _"Should I tell her? I love her I know that but if I confess my feelings she will probably think it's because Lucas is gone but it's not. I'm gonna tell her, who care's"_

Brooke is still staring at Peyton and Peyton s thinking about something. _"Never had a dream like that before. Could I really have that if I just tell her how I feel? Screw it I love her"_

"Brooke I have something to tell you" Peyton says still a little unsure about herself.

"I have something to tell you Peyton" Brooke says.

"I love you. I am **in** love with you" Peyton says as her eyes are closed waiting for Brooke to slap her or leave the room but all she feels is someone's lips on hers. Peyton kisses back until Brooke stops it.

"I'm **in** love with you too"

* * *

**A/N-They confessed their love Alright. Review!!!**


	3. Telling

**A/N-It's been awhile and I'm sorry. Here is the new chapter. This story is going to be short I just haven't figured out how long it is going to be. Enjoy the chapter!!!!**

* * *

"You love me?" Peyton asks a little shocked.

"Yes, I do very much and I was afraid to tell you"

"You're not afraid anymore are you" Peyton asks while moving closer to Brooke.

"No, can I ask you something Peyton?"

"Sure"

"Can I kiss you?"

"I sure hope so"

Brooke closes the gap between her and Peyton and kisses her into a sensual kiss. The kiss is something Brooke has never felt before. Nothing could compare to kissing Peyton. She was gentle and respectful but Brooke was having none of that. She trailed her tongue on the outer edge of Peyton's lips begging for entrance. Peyton Okays it by opening her mouth a little so that Brooke's tongue can enter. Their tongues are colliding, after a few hours of intense making out their lips are swollen but both girls are very happy.

"So, that was different" Brooke says while lying down on Peyton's bed.

"Yeah" Peyton says while lying next to Brooke. She reaches for Brooke's hand and laces their fingers.

"Hey, Brooke, I hate to ask this but I have to. Did you just kiss me because you are missing Lucas?"

"No, the truth is Peyton, Lucas has never filled the void that I have had in my heart for a long time but seeing you and holding your hand. I love you I always have I was just too afraid to admit it"

Peyton starts to cry and Brooke was sad for her.

"Baby, don't cry. Peyt, please talk to me"

"Your words were just beautiful. That's what I felt too"

"Boy, P. Sawyer, we have become major softies" Brooke says while sitting up leaning her head on Peyton's headboard.

"As long as I'm with you, I think I am going to be okay" Peyton grabs Brooke's hand and kisses it.

"You know we have to talk about it P. Sawyer"

"I know. I'm just worried about what they are going to say"

"There is only one way to find out" Brooke says pulling Peyton closer to her.

"We tell them?"

"Yep. We tell them"

* * *

**-Naley's Apartment-**

"Nathan, what are you doing?"

Nathan is sitting on the couch looking at a picture of Lucas and Keith.

"Nothing really, how are you Hales? You haven't been yourself lately"

"I know, it's just Lucas was my best friend and I just can't believe he is gone"

Haley starts to tear up and Nathan hugs Haley. A knock occurs at the door and Nathan goes to answer. He sees Peyton and Brooke.

"Hey, guys. How are you holding up?" Nathan asks looking concerned for his friends, who actually seem a little happy.

"I'm okay. Peyton and I are healing" Brooke says while entering the apartment and greeting Haley.

Peyton watches her girlfriend interact with Haley and she just smiles. Nathan looks at Peyton and smiles.

"You finally told her" Nathan says quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Peyton says.

"Peyton, we dated. I knew you didn't like me, that and you talk in your sleep" Nathan says and smirks at Peyton. Peyton just hits him.

"Ass" Peyton says while going over to Haley and Brooke.

Brooke grabs Peyton's hand and leads her to the couch while Nathan and Haley look at each other and Haley shrugs.

"We have something to tell you and I hope that you are okay with it because" Brooke rambles on and Haley stops her.

"Whatever it is Brooke you can tell us" Haley says looking a little worried.

"Peyton and I are together, like dating" Brooke says while holding on to Peyton's hand a little tighter.

Haley just stares at her two friends. Nathan was the first to speak up.

"Well, uh congratulations" Nathan says while Haley glares at them. Haley finally says something.

"How could you do that to Luke, Brooke, he just died and now you are dating someone and Peyton no less" Haley says getting angry.

Brooke got angry and yelled at Haley.

"For your information Haley, Lucas and I weren't together when he got himself killed and another thing, I LOVE Peyton more then you could possibly know so why don't you shut your self-righteous ass up" Brooke finishes out of breath.

Peyton and Nathan didn't know what to say. Haley retreated back to her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Come on babe" Brooke says to Peyton.

"Bye guys" Nathan says not getting a response in return.

* * *

**A/N-Hope you liked it. My favorite part in writing this was when Brooke went off on Haley. Anyways I know it's a little short but hopefully I can make the next chapter longer. Please REVIEW!!**


	4. One Not So Simple Question

**A/N- Here is the next chapter. It's a little short but hope you like it.**

* * *

Brooke and Peyton were lying in bed when Peyton spoke up.

"You know I liked your little speech in there"

"I meant every word" Brooke says while giving Peyton a kiss.

"At least Nathan doesn't care about us" Peyton says in reassurance.

"I thought that at least Haley wouldn't be so close minded about this Peyt. I thought she would actually care and be happy for us"

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Haley steps in.

"Hi, guys" Haley says in a soft tone.

"Hi" Peyton says in return while Brooke says nothing.

"Brooke, Peyton, I'm sorry for the way I was acting and Brooke you were right you and Lucas were broken up and I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that"

"Wait what?" Peyton asks while she looks at Brooke.

"I broke up with Lucas a few days before the school shooting" Brooke responds.

"What happened?" Peyton asks looking for answers.

* * *

_**-Flashback: A Few Days before School Shooting**_

_Lucas is sitting in his room reading a book when Brooke walks in._

"_Hey, pretty girl"_

"_Hey, Lucas"_

"_Brooke what's wrong? You have the look"_

"_What look?"_

"_The look you get when you have to tell me something"_

"_Lucas, you know I love you right?"_

"_Yes, I do"_

"_I'm just not __**in**__ love with you" Brooke says while Lucas looks confused. Brooke continues. "The truth is I am in love with someone else and I have been for a long time but I was scared so I hid my feelings but I am done hiding them Luke. I'm sorry"_

_Lucas just looks at her and he can tell that it wasn't a joke._

"_Who is he Brooke?" Lucas asks in all seriousness._

"_It's a she Lucas"_

"_Oh, its Peyton isn't it?"_

"_Who did you know that?" Brooke asks._

"_I've seen the way you look at her. I should've seen it earlier"_

"_Lucas, I'm sorry"_

"_It's okay. Brooke don't wait too long to tell her. Life's too short" _

"_Thanks, Lucas" Brooke says while giving him a hug and then leaves the house._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

"Wow" was all Peyton could say about Brooke's confession.

"At first I didn't believe Lucas but then I started to see what he saw and then I knew he was right" Haley says while looking at Brooke and Peyton.

"Baby, thanks for telling me all that" Peyton says while taking Brooke's hands into her own.

"I want to let you guys know that I approve of you. It's just going to take some time to get used to it" Haley says to her best friends.

"Aww, thank you tutor-girl" Brooke says while giving her a hug.

"Lucas would be happy for you two because that was the kind of guy he is"

"Haley you are going to make me cry" says Peyton while wiping away her tears.

"Sorry. I'm going to let you guys go because Nathan and I are going out"

"Good for you Hales" Brooke says while giving her a smile.

Haley leaves the room and Brooke looks at Peyton.

"I love you with all my heart Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer"

"And I love you with all my heart Brooke Penelope Davis"

Brooke leaned down and brought Peyton into a lust filled kiss, which very quickly turned into something more. Brooke straddled Peyton and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Brooke are you sure you want this?" Peyton asks feeling a little uncertain about herself.

"I am, are you?"

Peyton responds with a hard kiss to Brooke's lips.

* * *

"Wow" Peyton responds out of breath.

"Yeah, wow" Brooke says out of breath while falling on top of Peyton.

"That was way better then my dream" Brooke says while getting off of Peyton and lying next to her.

"Not exactly mine, it was way better" Peyton says with a smirk.

"Thank god. For a second I thought you were going to say your dreams were better" Brooke says relieved.

"Why would I day that when I have the real thing right here?"

"You know I could stay like this forever" Brooke says while cuddling next to her naked lover.

"Me too"

"Peyton, do you want to get married?" Brooke asks in all sincerity.

* * *

**A/N- Left u on a cliffhanger, sorry about that but that's what I wanted to do.**

**I need new ideas for new stories: Anybody have preferences on couples. Baley or Breyton or Paley maybe all 3. Voice your opinons.**


	5. Signs

**A/N- New chapter for you guys. hope u enjoy!!!**

* * *

Peyton is kneeling down at Lucas' grave. She came to seek help. The previous night was a tough one for the new couple. Brooke had asked Peyton to marry her, after a few days of dating.

"Hey Luke its Peyton. A lot have things have happened since you have been gone. Brooke and I are together, crazy right. You knew though, before I did. I need your help. Brooke asked me to marry her last night and I went off on her and I shouldn't have. I just don't know what to do" Peyton says while wiping tears from her eyes.

* * *

_**-Previous Night-**_

"_Peyton, do you want to get married?" Brooke says in all sincerity._

_Peyton looks at Brooke in shock._

"_What?" Peyton says not believing what she just heard._

"_Nothing, forget it" Brooke says trying to change the subject._

"_No, Brooke, what did you ask me?"_

"_I said do you want to get married?" Brooke says while looking into Peyton's eyes._

"_You can't ask me that Brooke"_

"_Peyton, I love you"_

"_I love you too Brooke but you can't just ask me that"_

"_Why not? We love each other, why can't we get married?"_

"_Brooke, we just started dating and not everyone knows about us and you can't, Brooke that's why. Hell we haven't even been on a date" Peyton says while getting annoyed._

_Brooke has tears in her eyes. Peyton gets out of the bed to grab some clothes. Brooke pulls the sheet closer to her._

"_Peyton, life is too short and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. The other stuff we can deal with later" Brooke gets off of the bed and grabs her clothes and starts putting them on._

_Peyton looks at Brooke with tears in her eyes. Brooke looks back at her. All is silent for a few moments._

"_You don't want to get married, do you?" Brooke says while letting tears fall down her cheeks._

_Peyton looks at Brooke and responds. "I don't know Brooke. I just don't know" Peyton heads to her bedroom door._

"_Where are you going?" Brooke asks._

"_I've got to clear my head for a little bit" Peyton says while leaving her room._

_Brooke falls to the floor and cries._

* * *

"Luke, I don't know what to do. I am so lost. I love Brooke but what if we are rushing this. What if this falls apart" Peyton sits on the ground and pulls out a ring from her pocket. "Maybe, I'm just being stupid. I want this, I do. I'm scared. Lucas, you always have the answers. Can you give me a sign or something to tell me what I should do?"

Peyton puts the ring back in her pocket. The wind picks up and leaves fall to the ground. One leaf lands in Peyton's lap. It's in the shape of a heart, nothing broken, in great condition, the perfect sign.

Peyton looks at the leaf and smiles.

"Thank-you Luke"

* * *

**-Peyton/Brooke's Room-**

"Brooke, are you sure that's what you want?" Haley asks while looking at her friend who seems to be looking at the floor.

"I already asked her Haley, she just left"

"BROOKE! You asked her already. Do you even have a?" Haley was interrupted when Brooke pulled something out of her pocket. "Ring"

"Yeah, Haley, I have a ring. Peyton never gave me a chance to show her. She said she didn't know if she wanted to get married. She just left and I don't know if she will ever come back" Brooke says while trying to hold back the tears.

"Brooke, Peyton loves you. You know how she is in emotional situations. She becomes a mess. She'll tell you what she is feeling soon. I believe that and you should too" Haley says while pulling Brooke down to sit on the bed.

"Thanks Haley. I didn't know who else to call. Normally I would have called"

"Peyton" Haley says while Brooke just laughs not looking from the floor.

"No, Brooke its Peyton"

Brooke looks up from the floor to the doorway and there stands Peyton.

"Peyton" Brooke says.

"Um, Haley can you give me and Brooke a few minutes" Peyton asks while moving closer to Brooke.

"Actually, I should go. Call me later guys" Haley says while leaving the room and eventually the house.

Peyton and Brooke just look at each other until Brooke speaks up.

"Peyton, can we just forget what I said last night and just move on"

"No, we can't"

"Why can't we?" Brooke asks while looking at her girlfriend.

Peyton kneels down to Brooke and takes her hands and holds them.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, you have been in my life for as long as I can remember. You were there while we made that kick ass snow fort with a tunnel"

Brooke laughs at her.

"You have been by my side. You've been my rock when both my moms died. I love you and I will always love you but today I realized that I want you to be by my side for the rest of my life"

Peyton pulls the ring out of her pocket and Brooke starts to get tears in her eyes.

"Only if you'll have me, Brooke will you marry me?" Peyton asks while looking at her crying girlfriend.

Brooke just looks at Peyton and smiles.

"You stole my thunder Peyton. I was supposed to ask you first" Brooke says while wiping the tears off of her face.

"Is that a yes?" Peyton asks.

"It's a most definitely" Brooke smiles while Peyton places the ring on Brooke's finger.

"Peyton, I know I asked you already but you never gave me a chance to show you something"

Brooke pulls out the ring from her pocket.

"Baby, I love you and I will always love you. I want to wake up with you in the morning and go to bed together at night. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, will you marry me?" Brooke asks while looking at her girlfriend who is now crying.

"Of course I will. God baby I love you" Peyton says while Brooke puts the ring on Peyton's finger.

Brooke and Peyton start kissing each other. Brooke lays Peyton down on the bed and straddles her. Peyton laughs at her.

"What is so funny fiancé?" Brooke asks.

"You are hornier than a teenage boy" Peyton says with a smirk.

"Well soon to be wife. I just can't help it. You turn me on plus that ring on the finger is just icing on the cake" Brooke says while giving Peyton a desire filled kiss. "Sweet and delicious"

"Oh is that so" Peyton says. Brooke just nods. Peyton flips Brooke over and now Peyton is straddling Brooke.

"I love it when you take charge" Brooke says while giving Peyton the Davis smirk.

"Good" Peyton says while unbuttoning her shirt.

"Looks like I am not the only one who is horny" Brooke says while taking off her own shirt.

"Shut up Brooke and kiss me"

"With pleasure fiancé"

Brooke and Peyton kiss and things heat up shortly after.

Brooke and Peyton, best friends turned girlfriends, turned fiancés in a few short days. What's next?

* * *

_Most of our life is a series of images. They pass us by like towns on the highway but sometimes a moment stuns us as it happens and we know that this instance is more than a fleeting image we know that this moment, every part of it, will live on forever._

**A/N- Hope u liked how it turned out. I have a few ideas on the next few chapters but I need more ideas. What would you guys like to see?**

* * *


	6. Love

**A/N-Here is the last chapter of the story. Hope I did it justice.**

* * *

It's been 5 years since Brooke and Peyton got engaged. A lot has happened in those 5 years. Nathan and Haley renewed their wedding vows the same day Brooke and Peyton got married. It was a small ceremony in Connecticut. The news of Brooke and Peyton's relationship spread fast and surprisingly no one had any negative comments to say about it.

They were married in their senior year of high school. Karen and Keith even went to the ceremony.

Haley gave birth to a baby boy, James "Jamie" Lucas Scott on graduation day. Brooke was named godmother.

However the day before graduation Karen gave birth to a baby girl, Lily Roe Scott.

After high school Nathan and Haley went to Duke for school. Nathan went on a basketball scholarship. Haley got a degree in education. After college was over Haley, Nathan and Jamie moved back to Tree Hill where Haley works as a teacher and Nathan is in the NBA. Jamie is 5 years old.

Brooke and Peyton moved to New York after high school. Brooke's parents didn't approve of her marriage but Brooke didn't care all she cared about was Peyton. Peyton's dad approved of the marriage and he was happy that Peyton found someone to spend the rest of her life with.

Brooke started Clothes over Bros which is very successful. Once they relocated to Tree Hill Brooke opened a boutique and Peyton opened a Record Label called Red Bedroom Records. Brooke and Peyton decided to move back to Tree Hill where they could raise their daughters, Sawyer Penelope Davis who is 4 and Anna Elizabeth Davis who is 1. Peyton hyphened her name when she was married. She is now known as Peyton Sawyer-Davis and Brooke is known as just Brooke Davis but Peyton doesn't care she knows that Brooke will be there for everything.

Peyton gave birth to Sawyer and Brooke gave birth to Anna with the help of Nathan. He is a really good friend and Haley knew that Brooke and Peyton wanted kids.

* * *

Brooke walks into the house with little Sawyer Davis on her tail. Brooke brought Sawyer to work with her while Peyton stayed home with Anna.

"Momma" Sawyer says while crawling on Peyton's lap.

"What is it baby?" Peyton says while pulling Sawyer onto her lap.

"Mommy says she is going to make me the most beautifulest dress in the whole wide world"

Brooke was leaning against the door frame listening to the conversation between her wife and their daughter.

"Well isn't that nice of mommy. Did you say thank you to her?" Peyton asks while playing with Sawyer's curly hair.

"Um... I forgot" Sawyer says while looking into her mom's eyes.

"Well I think you should go tell her"

"Okay" Sawyer gets off of Peyton's lap and runs up to Brooke.

"Thank you for making me my dress mommy" Sawyer says while jumping into Brooke's arms.

"You are very welcome. Why don't you get ready for bed and your mom and I will be there to tuck you in" Brooke says while putting Sawyer down on the floor.

"Okay. Kiss first" Sawyer says while smiling at Brooke.

"Of course" Brooke leans down and kisses Sawyer's head.

Sawyer runs upstairs to get ready for bed and Brooke takes a seat in Peyton's lap.

"Hi wifey" Brooke says while kissing Peyton.

"Well hi to you too" Peyton says while giving Brooke another kiss.

"How is Anna?"

"She is sleeping soundly, finally" Peyton says in an exhausted tone.

"Baby, does she still have that cold?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah, I finally got her to sleep just a few minutes before you and Sawyer came in"

"I know what will make you feel better" Brooke whispers seductively in Peyton's ear.

"Baby, are daughters are in the house" Peyton says while kissing Brooke's hand.

"True but they will be in bed" Brooke says while winking at Peyton.

"Some things never change" Peyton says while removing Brooke from her lap.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asks.

"I'm going to check on Sawyer and you check on Anna"

Peyton walks over to Brooke and whispers in her ear.

"And then we can go to bed" Peyton winks at Brooke before leaving the room.

"Yeah" Brooke says while walking out of the room to check on Anna.

* * *

Brooke walks into Anna's room and goes over to her crib.

"How are you doing my sweet angel? That's probably a dumb question. Mommy and I hope you feel better. Goodnight" Brooke says while leaning down and kissing Anna on the cheek.

* * *

Brooke walks into Sawyer's room as Peyton was tucking Sawyer into her bed.

"Momma, can you read me a story?" Sawyer asks while Brooke walks further into the room.

"Sure baby, what do you want me to read?" Peyton asks while Brooke and she sit on Sawyer's bed.

"The one about you and mommy" Sawyer says with a smile.

"That's my favorite" Brooke says while smiling at Peyton.

"Mine too" Peyton replied.

"There were these two best friends who secretly loved each other but were afraid to tell each other how they felt…." Peyton continues the story and looks at Sawyer who is sleeping peacefully.

Peyton gets up from the bed and kisses Sawyer.

"Goodnight baby" Peyton says while walking out the door.

"Sleep tight, Sawyer" Brooke says while kissing Sawyer's cheek.

Brooke walks out of the room and shuts off the lights.

* * *

Brooke walks into her and Peyton's bedroom and sits down on her bed. Peyton walks in from the bathroom. Peyton sits on Brooke's lap and starts kissing her neck leaving soft butterfly kisses everywhere. Brooke pulls Peyton's head up and attaches their lips together, both desperately seeking each other out. Brooke trails her tongue on the lips of Peyton's begging for entrance. Peyton accepts and now their tongues are battling each other. Peyton breaks the contact and pushes Brooke on the bed to lie down. Peyton straddles Brooke and takes off her shirt….

* * *

Brooke and Peyton are lying in bed tangled up in the sheets both are sweaty after their love making. Silence is broken when Brooke speaks up.

"Thank-you Peyton"

"For what?" Peyton asks as she sits up in bed.

"For loving me and for this wonderful family that we have" Brooke starts to tear up.

"Brooke, I love you and our daughters. You never gave up on me and I'm thankful for that" Peyton says while lying back down.

Brooke snuggles up close to Peyton and they interlock their fingers. Brooke stared at their wedding rings.

"I love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer-Davis"

"And I love you Brooke Penelope Davis, the love of my life"

In that moment they realized everything they went through to get to this moment in time. The family they created and the love they share for each other and in that moment they realized it was More Than Just Grieving it was love.

* * *

**A/N- That is the end. I hope you liked it.**

**I decided that I want to write a PALEY story because we need some more but I need your guys help to start it.**

**Should it be set in high school? and if so should Haley and Peyton not know each other (Like maybe one is new to the school) or should they be friends and feeling develop?**

**If not high school then they will be adults. Again it's basically same questions. Should they know each other through work or through mutal friends. Should they just meet?**

**Any other ideas please send them so I can start this new story.**


	7. AN

**Thanks to those loyal readers out there that enjoyed this story.**

**I mentioned that I wanted to make a Paley story and I did.**

**It's called Forever and Always.**

**Check it out.**


End file.
